


It's an xmas delivery

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: A strange mission for the holidays





	

Kakashi allowed himself to sigh heavily. The village was always there were always missions but he was allowed to feel like he felt. With him being a well-known, highly praised and respected Jounin. With Naruto being pretty much the same, minus the Jounin part and adding Chuunin instead… them being on the same team doing missions pretty much never happened.

When Naruto had told him that he was requesting for the two of them to take a mission together Kakashi guessed he had let his imagination run away with him. Giving their current relationship status and the lack of free time they usually had, the lack of privacy they got together… well Kakashi had heard ‘mission together just them’ and thought of an exciting mission. The two of them, creeping through the night.

Maybe a bit of showing off of their skills for the actual missions but Kakashi had honestly been looking forward to some hanky panky away from the mission. Certainly, some kissing, some messing around. Some delays, a little seduction. Some them time.

But as Kakashi looked around the waiting station as he waited for Naruto to come back outside with the mission papers… he could see that this was less cute dangerous mission where they could flirt under the cover of the night it being just the two of them and more… chaos and escort mission.

The amount of noisy colourful baggage had him glad they just had to make sure it just had to get there safely while it made him feel miserable because he had wanted something different.

Kakashi warily eyed the cages of birds that suddenly erupted into noisy squawks and the caretakers whose harried faces said they had dealt with too much and they had not left Konoha yet. Kakashi’s relief that they did not have to deal with the animals increased even as he eyed the entourage.

Running footsteps along with the scent of grass and sunshine alerted him before Naruto rushed into sight. Naruto’s chuunin jacket gaped open to show the orange and black shirt underneath. Naruto looked stressed with the mission papers clutched in his hands and when his blue eyes darted to the waiting entourage Kakashi watched his blond sigh.

“Okay.” Naruto sighed. “Just remember that the client is baa-chan’s acquaintance.” He shook his head before he stepped over to Kakashi. The way his eyes softened when he looked at him, the small smile that came to his lips when he got near to Kakashi went a long way to soothing Kakashi. “Hey… ready?”

“Always.” Kakashi smiled. “This looks to be an interesting mission.”

“It’s Baa-chan’s idea.” Naruto sighed. “And they requested high ranking shinobi.” He glanced back at the chaos. “I don’t know why. I don’t see anyone coming after this but they were willing to pay more money for high ranking names and you know Baa-chan.” He rolled his eyes and huffed. “More money is all good even if it is going to the village and not her personal pockets.”

“Tsunade-sama can be unfair sometimes can’t she?” Kakashi smiled. “Well hopefully it isn’t that far away.”

“About that.” Naruto grumbled before he unrolled the mission papers. “There are just a few things we have to do before we’re in the clear.”

Kakashi kept his smile until he read the first line. Then he met Naruto’s gaze before his eyes dropped to the paper again. “They are going to do what?” He asked softly.

“Rich people are weird.” Naruto shrugged. “Love makes you crazy too, add money and power and…” He glanced back at the entourage. “We get that.”

“We don’t have to bring them back to we?” Kakashi sighed.

“Nope.” Naruto grinned. He rolled back up the papers and shoved them into the top pocket of his Chuunin vest. “The alone trip is all us.”

“That’s the only thing that’s good.” Kakashi’s gaze fell to Naruto’s lips. He was tempted to lean in and start what was looking to be a stressful trip the right way. Naruto’s lips curled up in a smile and Kakashi’s gaze went from Naruto’s lips to the other man’s eyes.

“Work time… sensei.” Naruto chuckled. “We have a reputation to upkeep.” Kakashi sighed before he glanced back at the chaos and the one lone tree. “Not the mission I was expecting.” He murmured.

X

It reminded him of a mission Naruto had taken a long time before. Back when he was a genin, and Sasuke was gone. He was back and nobody was happier about that than him although the idiot spent more time training and with his new team but you couldn’t get everything.

They were not being the bodyguards to a prince and his bratty son. They were not watching thousands and thousands of purchases which included a goddamn tiger but it was still similar enough.

Rich people. Naruto snorted to himself as he watched the caravans. He was glad that the drummers had gotten tired already. They had another two days to go and honestly Naruto had a feeling the recipient was not going to be as happy as the sender was.

And since when was Konoha a mailing service? Who the hell was going to attack something like this? He rolled his eyes before he glanced across as Kakashi. He knew the man was sulking. It was only when they had gotten to the mission office that he had realized how his request had sounded.

Granted he had been a bit tired himself. Running errands for the Hokage, a few back to back missions. He had then had to help supervise another clan competition as a neutral and by the time the Hokage’s order/request had come Naruto had not stopped to think how his words would sound to his lover that he barely got to see.

He guessed it had come out as a vacation not that he rejected the idea. He had missed Kakashi too. The glimpses he got of the man in the village were not enough. They lived together but somehow they just never seemed to meet. Always missing each other.

The times they did get to spend with each other were so few but Naruto still valued them, having Kakashi pull him close before they fell asleep out of exhaustion. Eating breakfast before both of them rushed out to start the day, falling asleep alone but waking in Kakashi’s arms. The ANBU tattoo being the first thing he saw… there were so many good facets to their relation even though he barely saw his lover.

There had been nights when Naruto brought work home and Kakashi sat a chair away flipping through the Icha Icha. Nights when Naruto looked up to find Kakashi’s eyes tracing over his face a smile on the other man’s lips. Domestic bliss was bliss, when they managed to be in the same room at the same time for more than a few minutes.

One of the hens made an uncomfortable squawk and Naruto’s gaze was dragged back to the caravans and the cages with them. He sighed before his gaze drifted to the tree being wheeled along. There were no fruits on it which was a shame.

X

By the time they set up camp Naruto was ready to be done with the entire entourage. Only fear of the Hokage kept him from snapping. He knew Kakashi was only a hair’s breadth from doing the same and honestly they were allowed that.

The birds were so noisy and Naruto could not wait for them to get to their destination. The drumming and pipers needed to stop, for the sake of his ears. The cows were just… Naruto did not even know what to say.

No one would actually attack them unless it was for the huge pure gold rings that for some reason had to be on display. It was such a headache.

“Hey.” Kakashi said softly as he leaned against the tree Naruto was leaning on. “We’re almost there.”

“I’m losing my patience.” Naruto huffed. He uncrossed his arms letting them drop to his sides. His hand lightly brushed Kakashi’s and he smiled. A few seconds later and their fingers touched, a small show of comfort. Naruto wanted to grab Kakashi’s hand but there were just some things you couldn’t do in the field.

Instead he flashed Kakashi a bright smile instead and let their hands brush together again. He just could not wait for the mess to be over with. He was so sick of the entire thing honestly. It was an easy job sure but after everything they had been through Naruto did not go looking for easy. Workwise the job was boring.

X

“Now that’s the proper reaction to something like this madness.” Naruto grinned. Kakashi shook his head even as he stood next to his lover to get a better look at the entire thing. “At dawn too, we did everything we were supposed to but I can’t believe they did the whole twelve days of Christmas thing.”

“Some would consider it romantic.” Kakashi mused as the Lady, the receiver of the ‘gift’ raged at the noise, the birds running around the front of estate, the people dancing, milking cows, dancing, drumming. It was sort of worth it after having to bring them there. No one had threatened their safety but by the looks of things the Lady just might. “Isn’t this romantic?”

“A mess.” Naruto’s hand brushed his and Kakashi smiled at the warm feeling. “Who in their right mind would call this romantic? The song is hilarious but seeing it in real life? Terrifying.”

“No the proper way to do it would be to add more gifts each day… so that would be terrifying. Instead of this there would be more rings, more cows, more birds… that would be horrific.”

“We’re lucky.” Naruto muttered flatly. “Good god thinking about that is horrible…” He trailed off. “But the job is done.”

“Yes it is.” Kakashi smiled.

“And it is a good two days back home…”

“Certainly seems so.” Kakashi murmured.

“It’s just the two of us.” Naruto smiled. “What do you say about… taking our time back?”

“I think that sound perfect.” Kakashi breathed.

X

“Kakashi.” Naruto breathed softly. The snow was everywhere but Kakashi could not feel the cold. There were no people outside in the town they had decided to make a stop at. Still Kakashi leaned closer to Naruto, caging the blond against the wall.

“Yes?” He asked softly. After the ridiculous mission that had him on edge. Having Naruto on the same mission as him and seeing him, scenting him and feeling him so close but unable to do nothing after weeks of having him barely around it had felt like torture.

Finally being able to be near him, finally being able to touch him and reaffirm the love they had for each other… well Kakashi did not begrudge Naruto his work just like how Naruto did not begrudge him his. They both loved the village they both wanted to protect and help it. Just they were missing some them time that they wanted desperately, that they honestly really deserved. The joint mission might have been annoying but now that it was done Kakashi was right in the situation that he wanted to be.

“Look up.” Naruto laughed softly. Kakashi looked away from Naruto’s blue eyes that danced with mirth and from his flushed lips that Kakashi had been planning to get to in a few seconds to look above him. At first he was unable to recognize just what was above them. Then it clicked and a chuckle escaped from him.

Mistletoe, how ironic. He had not even seen it there. He glanced down at Naruto before he glanced up at it again. He pressed closer to the blond before he chuckled. “Well we might as well obey the rules…

“I was thinking the same thing.” Naruto shoved his hand into his pocket to brandish a fairly battered looking mistletoe. “I brought my own.” He laughed. “But since that is there…”

“Well if you have one and we found one.” Kakashi laughed. “That means double right?”

“You silly man.” Naruto laughed before he reached up to sink his fingers into Kakashi’s hair. Kakashi lowered his mask and smiled at the slow darkening of Naruto’s eyes. A look he would never tire of.

“Merry Christmas Kakashi.” Naruto whispered.

“Merry Christmas Naruto.” Kakashi whispered before he lowered his head and their lips met. It was a soft meeting at first, soft lips, cold from their surroundings before the heat and passion that filled them took over. As always, the best feeling ever, something Kakashi would never give up. Naruto used his grip on Kakashi’s hair to pull him even closer and Kakashi deepened the kiss before he pulled Naruto’s body flush against his. Their completed mission and the annoyance it had been was quickly fading from his mind.

 


End file.
